


霸总NTR （Cartyle / Style ）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载原作者：海狗⚠️： 高肉ntrabo设定
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, 胖凯
Kudos: 7





	霸总NTR （Cartyle / Style ）

Kyle觉得最近自己的运气还算不错。  
在这个对omega不算友好的社会里，可以在失业之后面对房租等压力时快速地找到新的工作，并且薪酬相当可观。虽然看上去上帝特别眷顾红发男孩，但是Stan不认为Kyle找到了个好差事。  
工作是某知名公司的执行总裁秘书，还未彻底谋面的总裁先生是理所当然的男性alpha，对于一个男性omega来说，那并不是一个“友好”的上司。  
Kyle认为机会难得，那名总裁给他的薪酬是上一个老板的几倍，而且即便对方因公事繁忙而并没有跟自己单独见面，他也对自己简历上所写的工作履历表示放心，并立刻要求自己在第二天来公司上班。  
不管怎么看，Kyle都觉自己赚到了，只要按时的吃药，注射抑制剂，对各方面都小心谨慎，就不会出任何的问题，所以他选择安抚Stan，并向他保证不会发生他担忧的问题。

接下来的一周里，Kyle都没有见到总裁先生，负责指引他进行工作的管理人员解释是总裁先生最近忙于与另外几家公司签订大项目合同，所以Kyle的工作暂时显得很清闲，除了查阅文件，整理文件之外有大把的时间可以休息。他有些期待作为秘书的正式工作，也许可以认识不少商界的领军人物，那大概会带来更多机遇。红发的男孩充满干劲地展望着未来，他想要在尽快地大赚一笔之后好好地陪伴他的伴侣Stan——自从当上了被工作支配的社会人士之后，他们都很久没有出门好好地旅行一次。  
总裁的短信息在周日的傍晚发到了Kyle的手机上，当时Kyle还在和Stan享受假日的颓废生活。  
“我的上司终于回来了，谢天谢地，这样我就不用再每个办公室出点事都要处理了。”Kyle长舒一口气，凑到Stan的怀里给他看手机屏上显示的消息。  
Stan揉了揉Kyle有些凌乱的头发，皱着眉看向发件人的名字，“...哦，cartman，他叫cartman，我好像听说过这个人。”  
“经常在电视上看见的——”  
“——那个棕色头发的，说话尖酸刻薄的胖子。”Stan补充道，用双臂枕着头看向天花板，“总觉得他会刁难你，毕竟他刁难了整个商业领域。”  
“也许吧，但是哪个老板又不会刁难人呢？想想jack——”  
“——哦哦别提jack，如果不是他给了你年终奖，我倒很想揍他一顿。”  
“好了，Stan，不要担心，如果有什么不好的事发生，我就会辞职。”  
“你保证？”  
“当然。”  
Kyle撒娇似得用头蹭着Stan的颈窝，Stan笑了笑，换了个姿势把人抱在怀里在他的额头上留下一个吻。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

周一的时候Kyle终于见到了Cartman，如他经常在媒体露脸时一样，很端正地坐在办公室里，除了盯着Kyle的眼神有点怪异之外，Kyle没有觉得哪里不对劲——面前的alpha很规矩地在使用抑制剂，那股熟悉的药物味道证明彼此都是安全的。  
这样最好。  
“嘿，来得很早，Kyle。”Cartman首先开了口，并拿起桌上精致的茶杯喝了口水。  
“您好，尊敬的Cartman先生。”Kyle很有礼貌地鞠躬，这算是经常在外工作的人的习惯，特别是对面是自己的上司。  
“哦哦，不用这么客气，叫我Cartman就可以。”Cartman朝Kyle挥挥手示意他坐到办公桌对面的椅子上，“毕竟我们以后基本要每天都在一起相处，太生疏了反而不好办事，对吧？”  
“如果你希望，我会叫你Cartman。”Kyle习惯性耸了下肩膀，并把手里的几份需要交给Cartman的文件放在桌子上，“这是一个主管让我交给你的东西，Cartman。”  
“好，放在那里吧——现在不是谈那些烦人的文件的时候。”Cartman笑着说，眼神一刻都没有从Kyle的身上离开过，那样的注视有些过于露骨了，时间长了Kyle并不是很舒服，不过他同样习惯了各种上司不礼貌的行为，尽管Cartman经常在媒体上露脸并表现的刻薄但有礼，但那并不代表他私下就是那样的人——人都是会捏造自己形象的，那是最简单的骗术。  
“So，我现在该做些什么？”Kyle等待着Cartman给自己派工作，顺便扯了下自己休闲外套的衣领，“呃，我想我应该需要和其他人一样的制服？主管说过你回来我需要和你直接提这件事。”  
“当然，因为我有给你特别定制，毕竟是我的贴身秘书。”Cartman说完，从办公室抽屉的柜子里拿出一个纸袋，“这是你的。”  
“谢谢，Cartman。”Kyle接过纸袋，想要拿出来确认一下样式，简单翻弄衣服后，Kyle皱着眉头，目不转睛的看着自己手里新发的所谓的制服下装，然后抬头看了Cartman一眼。  
“这是女装制服。先生？”混杂着吃惊，疑惑以及一丝被冒犯的愤怒的话语，对于Cartman来说却是异常的悦耳，令他开心的不行。  
事实上这一周里总裁先生并没有离开公司，反而暗地里观察着各位投简历的应聘者，毫无疑问，红头发绿眼睛的Kyle引起了他的注意，特别是他还是个犹太人。  
Cartman一向对犹太人充满特殊的喜好。  
“是吗？”Cartman一脸是我干的，但是我还是要表现出不知道情况的表情，那实在让Kyle咬着牙差点气得骂脏话，他早该在被告知不用去后勤管理处领取，而是直接由总裁先生交给他的时候察觉出哪里不对。  
毕竟Kyle原本以为这是Cartman因自己的能力而给自己开的小灶，然而接到手之后却发现是女装。故意的，绝对是故意的。  
“那可能是拿错了。”Cartman的笑容意味深长，明显就是在告诉Kyle我是故意要给你这件东西的。Kyle有些明白了，他大概在经历一件名为潜规则的事情。  
Kyle整个脸冷了下来。潜规则来得有些太快。  
“Cartman，我只想好好工作，不要和我开这种玩笑。”  
“但是我会给你很多好处，红发的犹太小子。要知道，我的私人秘书一直以来都是在做那些事。我会相应的给他们想要的，金钱，名利……”Cartman仿佛知道他会立刻变脸一样，托着下巴毫无所谓的用手指去玩弄茶杯的杯柄，“只要肯陪我找乐子。”  
“我和那些下贱的想往你身上贴的婊子可不一样，总裁先生。”Kyle把纸袋扔到桌子上。  
“可是你需要那笔钱，Kyle。房租该交了吧？光靠Stan工作可还不起。”  
“你为什么知道Stan？！你——”  
“什么事我都知道，我可是Cartman，亲爱的小红毛，我现在想让你身败名裂再也找不到工作也是很容易的。”Cartman的表情变得有些扭曲和冰冷，在Kyle看来甚至有些病态，他浑身被那股危险的视线盯得无法动弹，他说不好那是因为羞愤还是因为害怕。  
总之这个胖子确实并不好惹。  
“....所以你想怎么样？”Kyle咬着下唇，想要暂时忍下Cartman对自己的冒犯，他说的没错，Kyle和Stan都需要那笔钱接济。  
“把这套女装带回家去，明天在公司的试衣间换好，然后在我的办公椅上等我。”Cartman做出了指示，“我想看看你作为一个业界菁英的行动能力。”  
“你....你他妈难道是变态？”Kyle忍不住说了出来，他没想到Cartman会这么快的跟自己摊牌，哪怕他们才见面一个上午。  
“随你怎么说，但是只要你做了，我就会提前送给你三个月的薪酬，并不算在固定工资内。”Cartman很大方地说，显然，这说动了Kyle，但更多的，Kyle是屈服于他前面的威胁。  
他不可能接受找不到其他工作这种事情，但是就如Cartman说的，他的权势和人脉，会很轻易的碾碎Kyle的前途。  
Kyle觉得他大概不是被上帝眷顾的人，而是被恶魔临幸的倒霉蛋。  
“.....你最好别食言。”Kyle抓起纸袋，如果仅仅是穿女装，他还可以忍耐，不过是在他的眼下做个低微的小丑，只要不被其他人知道。  
“你做出了正确的选择，Kyle。”Cartman转身把外套穿上，几乎是笑着说完这句话的，“最好再穿条黑丝袜，我比较喜欢你那小瘦腿的弧度。”他不忘补充一句，生怕Kyle没听到。  
Kyle没回答他，反而咬着牙往外走，他想赶快逃离这里，回家去冷静一下。

Kyle睡的很早，当然，Stan要比他睡的更早。Stan承接着程序项目工作，虽然那跟他并不相符，但是事实是，薪酬勉强够用，却比任何人都累的要死。这无疑是减少了两人的私人时间，除了发情期之外，他们基本没有多余的时间去做些能让彼此放松些的事情。  
Kyle只能自己一人慢慢消化白天时Cartman对自己开出的性骚扰交易的事情。  
Cartman已经说的很明显了，他想要的是“办公室刺激”，那意味着他将在担任私人秘书的同时，配合他，满足他的变态爱好，比如那该死的女装。  
“shit。”Kyle暗骂一声，坐在床边抓着纸袋，里面甚至还有双从维密买的高档黑丝袜……但是他确乎是在自己的银行卡里看到了三个月的薪酬……  
他把衣服扔到一边，爬上床凑到已经熟睡的Stan旁边亲了下他的脸颊，“晚安，Stan。”

  
第二天，Kyle果然还是带着那包他视为耻辱的布料走到了总裁办公室的试衣间里。天知道他的办公室到底有多大，不仅有会客处，还有办公处，以及试衣间和休息区。说是办公室，不如说是第二个家来的实在。  
试衣间里面很黑，只能摸索着更换衣服。Kyle发誓他从没有穿过女性制服，在激烈的内心挣扎下，他拿起那件大码的白色衬衫，心情复杂地看了好久，还是一咬牙伸头把衣服套了进去。  
在这时，他听到办公室的门被打开，紧接着是脚步声。  
“Kyle，你果然没食言，好好的来上班了。”  
是Cartman的声音。Kyle松了口气，虽然不想回答，但还是恶狠狠的开了口，“如果这他妈算上班的话！”  
“哦，当然，当然算了。”Cartman没有耐下心在外面等待他换好，他猛地打开试衣间的门，看着Kyle背对着自己一点一点脱下自己的外衣里衣，裤子，最后只剩下一条内裤。  
“别看我，拜托！”Kyle被Cartman吓了一跳，他羞愤的吼道，换来的却是Cartman愉悦的笑声。  
密闭的室内有些热，特别是Cartman连白天也要把窗帘拉上，把办公室遮得严严实实。Cartman走到试衣间的座椅旁边坐下来看Kyle忙活，顺手摸了根烟拿在手里看了看，并没有要点上的意思。“快点，犹太红毛。”  
“太紧了！”好不容易把已经是最大码的裙子套上，屁股却是被绷的紧紧，也不知道是因为下体太勒还是过于羞耻，Kyle的脸变得像熟透了的桃子一样，白里透着红，和发情时有些相像。   
Cartman把烟卷扔到一边，有些楞楞地看着他的大腿根和屁股曲线，想笑之余裆部竟然就这么胀起来了。  
他不确定是不是Kyle没注射抑制剂然后勾引了自己。  
“穿完了就坐到桌子上，嘿，你还是来晚了点，不然我应该看见你穿着这东西坐在我的椅子上——”Cartman走出试衣间，拍拍办公桌的桌面，Kyle一脸愤怒，踉踉跄跄地走过去，他觉得自己马上就要摔倒了，天知道这种窄巴巴的裙子那些女人到底是怎么穿进去的。  
Cartman见他正忙着做心理斗争而愣神，便一把抱住他的腰，Kyle半推半就着坐在桌子上，裙下风景被Cartman看了个光，“fuck——你干什么！”  
“挺好看的，我喜欢。”Cartman用手摸着Kyle的大白腿，然后把手伸到裙子里面拽他那条裤带很细的内裤，Kyle立刻条件反射地把Cartman的手抓住甩了出来，然而另一只不听话的手却直接捏住了被白衬衫撑得紧紧的那对胸脯。  
“该死的！干！……”Kyle把头别到一边，羞耻得眼睛里水光点点，他尽全力不去想象自己现在的可笑模样，否则会真的直接在Cartman面前哭出来，那样他真的可以打开窗户跳楼了。  
“不好意思，看你这么淫荡我也有点兴奋了。”Cartman很认真的在揉他的身体，陌生的双手摩擦着相对柔软的肌肤是十分奇异的触感。如果换成Stan，Kyle会挺喜欢被他这么摸，但是前提是不穿这么羞耻的东西，再前提是不被自己变态的上司摸！  
“你到底做过这种事多少次？”Kyle仿佛想明白了什么，他想一脚揣在Cartman的肥身子上，但是他不能这么做，所以只能发泄似得低声骂道，“真够变态的。”  
Kyle赤裸的脚在挣扎过程中乱晃，可能是由于使用的是临时抑制剂，所以离得够近会闻到omega身上怪好闻的信息素气味，那对alpha来说无疑是最致命的兴奋剂——Cartman有些庆幸自己今天并没有注射抑制剂就来了公司。  
“你的味道就像个放浪的吉普赛人。”Cartman一手抓住Kyle的脚腕，然后把自己的衬衫扣子解开了两颗——因兴奋而燥热，alpha就是这么诚实又没有耐心的东西。“我告诉过你，要穿上黑丝袜。”Cartman说着从裤兜里掏出来另一双没开封的女式丝袜。  
这个该死的胖子果真就是有备而来，Kyle想直接扑上去掐死他，想收回腿还被Cartman凉抓着没法收，只能无奈的用手撑着桌面，一边解开胸前马上就要蹦出去的纽扣。  
“别害羞，你穿肯定好看。”Cartman松开Kyle的脚腕，把袜子口撑的很开，用异常期待的目光看着眼前被女装束缚的Kyle，“伸进来看看。”  
Kyle停顿了好久还是把脚伸了进去，另一只脚为了保持平衡而踩在Cartman的肩膀上。他腿上的体毛修的很干净，顺滑的丝袜碰上白皙的大腿根本不用废多少力气就可以互相完美贴合，不得不说还是很性感的，半透明的黑色袜能隐隐看见肉色。Cartman喜欢的不行，还未等另一只套上，就先在他的腿上亲了一下。  
“老天，我心里痒痒……哈……”他深深喘气，嗅着Kyle身上的香味，然后撑开另一个袜口，白皙的大腿的又极为色情的黑色所包裹，在穿戴的过程中甚至可以通过裙底看见坐在办公桌上的男人裆下勒得紧紧的小内裤。  
“你……别搞那里……”Kyle看着Cartman脸红扑扑的捧着自己的小腿轻轻舔吻，十分羞耻的哼哼，不得不说这胖子虽然变态但是在触摸自己的异常温柔舒服，特别是Kyle闻到了他身上浓烈的alpha信息素气味，那无疑是勾起了omega的性致。  
Cartman没理Kyle的反抗，凑到他的腿窝里贪婪的嗅了嗅，张口伸出舌头舔弄腿窝滚热的缝隙，麻麻痒痒的感觉令Kyle尴尬，直到丝袜都被这个变态的上司舔得湿湿的。  
这样下去是不可以的……Kyle的脑海变得混乱，alpha信息素扰乱了他的理智，理智告诉他不能背叛Stan去给Cartman投怀送抱，让他触碰自己的身体，但是本能却愉悦于此……  
“怎么了？你明明很享受啊，Kyle。”Cartman闻声抬头，亲吻着他的脚背，“是不是想要我的老二插你？”  
“你……你别想！”虽然嘴上这么说，可是Kyle已经因信息素而浑身发软，他没有自觉的分了分双腿，试图让自己越发潮湿的下半身变得舒服一些。  
“可是你的身体可不是这么说的，小浪货。”Cartman站起来，把Kyle抱下桌子，他抓着黑丝裤袜的腰往上提了两下给Kyle完全穿好，Kyle还是觉得很紧，试图脱下来却被Cartman按着腰转了个圈，Cartman便被压在办公桌上，屁股被Cartman的裆顶得严丝合缝，能感觉到他胯下的那根不老实的玩意已经有点迫不及待的意思。  
Cartman把手伸进裙子里慢慢揉捏Kyle的臀瓣试图让他冷静一些，“没事，我反锁着呢……你不用担心Stan会看到你穿着女人的衣服翘着屁股让其他的男人操。”  
“......我宰了你！！...”Kyle被摸得浑身热乎乎，身体软得能流水一般。Cartman用手隔着裤袜和内裤揉着他的小穴缝隙，那地方就微微抽搐着往外流水，直接把内裤湿了一大片。  
“看来Stan忙于工作没时间满足你的小嘴。”Cartman笑着将手指挤进去浅浅的捣弄，Kyle就忍不住呻吟起来,两只手肘撑在办公桌上，几乎要把红的发烫的脸埋在臂弯里。本来就因为衣服紧而感觉呼吸不畅，被这么一弄让他在反感中又有点舒服，实在是矛盾不已。  
他不想背着Stan做这种事，他答应过Stan发生了不好的事就会辞职。  
但是迫于现实，也迫于本能，他似乎无法逃离这间几步就能走出去的办公室。

“.....别弄了.....”Kyle低声地讨饶，Cartman当然不打算放过他，用手指蹂躏了一会之后，穴口便微微张开，本来就很软的嫩肉因为被淫液沾湿滑溜了很多。这样Cartman也很难过，他裤裆里的东西胀的挺老大，刚把裤链解开那东西就迫不及待的弹出来，滚热滚热的，还往出流透明的液体，随便抵在被撑得紧紧的屁股上，就把那一小块裤袜弄得湿湿的，直反水光。能看得出Cartman确实特别格外中意他的新秘书，若放平日还能矜持一段时间，而现在他宛如发了情，一个劲的用性器摩擦Kyle的下体和腿窝。  
“哈，你身上好暖和....”Cartman呼吸变的急促起来，没完没了地压在Kyle身上磨蹭，直到Kyle感觉腿窝里突然温热然后慢慢变凉，稍微活动一下才发现那地方变得很黏糊，他这才明白Cartman干了什么。“....你他妈居然就这么射了.....”Kyle感到恶心，特别是那股咸腥的味道蔓延到鼻腔里的时候，让他的胃部翻腾起来，不过这不是最重要的，Kyle发现Cartman射过一次后也没像是想要停下来的样子，反而把沾了精液的裤袜捏起来一角然后恋恋不舍的揉了好久。  
“...嘿老兄，这玩意可真够色的。”他在自言自语，突然揉着Kyle的屁股然后一点一点把臀瓣上的布料撕开一角，雪白的肉就透过丝袜钻了出来。  
“你干什么....？！”Kyle想回头看他在干什么，结果还是被Kyle给压了回去，他感觉那根涨得粗大的东西一点也没停留，随着手掰开臀瓣和穴口，直接就狠狠的一插到底，Kyle顿时被顶的干咳一声，胸前的扣子因为突如其来的大幅度动作终于还是崩掉了，扣子掉在地上，与地砖碰撞产生清脆而细微的响声，在Kyle听来却丢人的可以。“妈的，拔出去——哈啊...”Kyle意识到自己叫的声有点大，赶紧捂住嘴小声哼哼，Cartman闻声也跟着他喘，双手抚在他的胸口胡乱的揉。从紧的要死的裤袜里钻出来的屁股顿时自由了，十分熟练的吞吐着在穴心冲撞的巨物，Kyle渐渐感觉窒息感被快感盖过，强忍着不发出甜腻的呻吟声，却还是因憋着太困难而在每一次顶到里面的时候怪怪的哼一声。他不敢相信会因Cartman的插入而感到爽快，他把理由甩给omega的劣性，明明是令他反感的死胖子，却不能拒绝他的性器……这太讽刺了。  
“.....真舒服，你的反抗有什么意义吗？这里一直在吸我！”Cartman把手放在Kyle的小腹上摸来摸去，说话都像是在做梦一样，搞得Kyle有点慌张。同时让他更慌张的还有突然来试图开门进来却因为门反锁着而站在门口犯嘀咕的员工，他几乎要害怕得把Cartman推开钻到办公桌底下，但是Cartman干得正欢，就像听不见一样。Kyle只能愤怒的低声提醒他，“你他妈闭上臭嘴吧....一会被发现了...”  
“发现了怎样.....发现你的屁股真骚？”Cartman笑得很诡异，接下来十分粗鲁地一巴掌拍在Kyle的屁股上，Kyle顿时吃痛地叫了一声然后赶快又捂上了嘴。

“....好恶心.....死胖子！”Kyle挣扎了两下，Cartman赶快撤回来，还是笑的像个人渣一样，然后扳过他的脸亲了下他的嘴角。“和恶心的人做这种事舒服吗？”  
“....你快点....一会真有人进来了.....”Kyle开始心虚，不如说他本能地十分想让Cartman在自己身体里再动一动，已经被撩拨出欲望的omega不可能拒绝一刻不停散发着信息素的alpha，被如此粗鲁刺激的对待还是第一次，Kyle罪恶的想着，他大概喜欢这种感觉，但是那样又是对Stan的不忠……想到stan，Kyle甚至想抽自己两巴掌，但是小穴却还是在贪婪的取悦着伏在自己身上的男人……  
“心口不一的Kyle...你这样的话，Stan会不会伤心？？”Cartman像是在故意刺激Kyle，重新开始抽插，Kyle腰一软直接趴在办公桌上，也顾不得姿势多奇怪，由着他去冲撞，他不敢相信自己妥协了，即使他提起了Stan。  
“告诉我，想不想让我射进去。”  
“..闭嘴吧，该死的胖子！”  
“那我就射外面，弄脏你。”  
……  
太久没有进行过如此激烈的性事的omega开始犹豫了，他从未想过自己的身体如此放荡。大概真是中了邪吧，他听见自己鬼使神差的开了口。  
“....射里面.....我想要你射里面....”  
“哈哈，我就知道你不是无辜的——”  
“你他妈快点射！！！”Kyle真的很崩溃，如果现在让他选择让一个人永远消失，他会让Cartman消失，但是很明显这是不可能做到的。非但不能做到，Cartman还按着他的腰把他中出了。  
下午还有会议要开，所以Cartman也不太想拉长战线，索性中出了之后把自己收拾整理干净就结束了。Kyle则被他搞得荤七八素，刚才的姿势太奇怪导致他的腰好像也扭了一下，Cartman无奈之下只能慢慢帮他脱掉弄得脏兮兮的衣服和小裙子，以及弄得到处都是精液的裤袜。  
Cartman趁着Kyle换回原来衣服的空挡，悄悄把那团黑色的裤袜揣回了兜里，天知道他还想拿这已经破了个大洞的东西做什么。  
“今天的工作做的不错，Kyle。”Cartman走到试衣间去看正在缓慢换衣服的Kyle，虽然时间不允许他再做一次刚才的事情，但是他似乎想到了其他玩弄Kyle的方式。  
Kyle没有理会他，反而在想回家要怎么和Stan交代——陌生alpha的气味已经遍布自己的全身，alpha向来嗅觉灵敏，只要稍微一亲热，Stan就能发现他在外面跟其他alpha做过了……  
“嘿，理理我？”Cartman在Kyle的面前打了两个响指，换来的是Kyle恶狠狠的眼神。  
“那么看着我干什么？你刚才爽得像是我们上过无数次床。”  
“下地狱吧，Cartman。”Kyle对着Cartman比了个中指，然后套好自己的卫衣。  
“要夹紧，可别抠出来那些东西，不然我会把你的照片发给stan，我已经托人找到了他的手机号。”Cartman耸了耸肩，掏出自己的手机给Kyle看那屏幕上淫乱不堪的照片。Kyle睁大眼睛，这个混蛋居然在做那事的时候偷偷的拍自己被后入时的模样！  
“你他妈真阴险。”Kyle气得浑身发抖，但是还无法发作，他承认刚才自己曾有一阵是享受其中的……那只能怪…总不能怪Cartman技术好！“妈的——”  
“所以在临走之前，你能不能戴上这个东西？？”Cartman没理会他的谩骂，反而又从衣袋里掏出一样东西。

“你在逗我，Cartman。”Kyle看着他手里的东西，那无疑是个圆润的，肉色的跳蛋。不同于普通样式，除了自带的便于取出的皮带之外，它是无线的，所以在跳蛋旁边，还静静躺在手掌里一个远程遥控器。  
“为了防止射在你小嘴里的东西漏出来，就塞入这个回家吧？当然，你也可以带着跳蛋洗个澡再回去，不然Stan会生气的。”Cartman递到Kyle的手里，Kyle犹豫半天，还是脱下裤子在Cartman的注视下一点点把那肉色的圆润小东西推后穴里，因为刚刚做完，黏滑的体液包裹住跳蛋，让它不费什么力气就滑进小穴里，Kyle不得不把皮带固定在大腿根上，以防那玩意进得太深拿不出来。  
“这么做对你有什么好处。”Kyle低声嘟囔着，后穴里的异物一下一下的抵在他的敏感点上，每顶一下都让Kyle因快感而浑身颤抖，他不敢再做大幅度的活动，只能一点点挪动身体再站起来。  
“这可是你的工作，亲爱的Kyle，你别无选择。”Cartman摇晃着手里的手机，Kyle很想夺过来将它摔碎彻底毁灭只有变态才会拍的照片。  
他很快就因为会议要进行而离开了办公室，这一期间，Cartman还不知疲倦的打开了跳蛋的开关，不得不说那小小的东西振幅强烈，每一次短促的震动都刺激得Kyle小穴里湿漉漉地涌出精液和淫液混合成的诡异液体……  
Kyle扶着额头，他打算去公司休息室的浴室把身体洗干净。  
要怎么避开Stan带着跳蛋与他共睡一晚，是个相当严峻的问题。

“Kyle？今晚要不要做？”  
“哦....呜——”  
“Kyle？你怎么了？”  
“身体有点不舒服，今天累了，明天再做怎么样？亲爱的Stan？”  
“辛苦了，Kyle。明天我可能要加班……恩，总之先睡觉吧？”  
“好……”  
Kyle有些难过的看着Stan睡着的身影，他的脸憋得通红，半弓着身子急促地在Stan的身后喘息着，那仍然还抵在敏感内壁的跳蛋在远程操控下一刻不停地震颤着，Kyle想让发明这种静音跳蛋的家伙立刻去下地狱，那东西震得他性器都跟着变硬几分，他很想让Stan醒过来帮自己舒解强烈的欲望和渴求，但是他并不能那么做。  
这他妈都要怪Cartman。  
见鬼的Cartman，见鬼的工作。

第二天Kyle是顶着黑眼圈目送Stan早早的去上班的，之后他也将继续顶着黑眼圈上班，如果那姑且称之为工作的话。  
跳蛋折磨Kyle到半夜之后终于没再震动过，他知道Cartman终于在困意的驱使下停止了变态行为而沉沉睡去，但是Kyle却因此而失眠到天边泛起鱼肚白。  
一切都来的太突然，从找到工作，到成为被上司抓住把柄威胁而被迫当他的婊子……好在Kyle能拿到钱，这是Cartman唯一不食言的事情。  
跳蛋塞入的异物感仍然酥麻，Kyle能感觉到进入公司后员工们都在用怪异的目光看着他扭曲的走姿，那也是没办法的。Kyle咬牙切齿暗骂着，快步走到Cartman的办公室里狠狠带上门，Cartman果然坐在办公桌前，他发誓他没见过哪个上司会比员工来得还早。

“昨晚休息得好吗？Kyle。”Cartman的声音在Kyle听来如此的刺耳。  
“当然，托你的福。”Kyle看到了Cartman手里那邪恶的小遥控器，他似乎还没玩够，在Kyle的注视下按住开关。  
“呜——”Kyle忍不住呻吟出声，跳蛋一震起来就会在穴内产生缝隙，淫液就会顺着缝隙流出穴缝，弄湿他的大腿根，刚换的裤子，转瞬间就在裆部渗出了水渍。  
“看来没让Stan发现？你很聪明。”Cartman冲几乎站不住脚的Kyle挥挥手，“过来，坐到我身上，红毛boy。”  
“先把那见鬼的玩意关了！”Kyle红着脸皱紧眉头，那跳蛋折磨得他下体敏感异常，即使是走路带来的摩擦都无法忍受，穴心痒的要命，恨不得用什么东西去反复的抽插才能止痒，他知道自己最近临近发情期，所以Stan才在昨天提出想做，他想帮自己舒解……  
Kyle不想让Cartman知道自己即将发情，但是Cartman能闻到omega在发情期求欢时泄露到空气中的一点点信息素的气息，他很玩味的看着Kyle一点一点忸怩地走到自己面前，因体内跳蛋不安分的搔刮穴肉而逐渐变得欲求不满，在纠结和羞耻中逐渐拧成一个扭曲的表情。  
“这里没人看见你在对着自己的上司发情，Kyle。”Cartman露出狡猾的表情，伸手把Kyle揽到怀中，看他磨磨蹭蹭的一点点坐在自己的大腿上。  
Kyle眼中含泪，他拒绝不了alpha的邀请，那浓厚诱人的气味无时无刻不刺激着他逐渐敏感的神经——即使对方是个变态的死胖子。  
“嘿，告诉我，你想要什么？Kyle。”Cartman在Kyle的耳边吹出灼热的气息，Kyle浑身一抖，裆都跟着硬起来，抵在Cartman的腿上。  
“把那玩意——拿出来......”Kyle颤颤地说，他胡乱的抓住腹部的衣襟，而下半身则因为抵住大腿有了借力点，开始缓慢的摩擦试图缓解那强烈的搔痒感。  
“但是你和我的小玩具似乎相处得很好。”Cartman慢条斯理的故意用腿去顶撞他的裆，他很满意的听到Kyle近乎甜腻的呻吟声，那使他也欲望剧增，几乎是迫不及待地就伸手解开彼此的裤带，让那同样滚热的性器贴合在一起摩擦。“妈的，Kyle，你就是个表里不一的家伙，老二居然都硬成这样了。”  
“拜谁所赐，见鬼！”Kyle微微后仰，额头上布满细密的汗珠，发情的omega渴望得到爱抚，甚至已经不想去管到底是谁在触碰他……  
“湿的像个浪荡的贱人，根本不是昨天那个义正言辞跟我说要好好工作的人。”Cartman讥讽着，简单得握住彼此的性器撸动两下之后，他扶稳Kyle的腰，把肉棒抵在还在被跳蛋折磨的小穴穴缝上反复地磨蹭，直到那饥渴的巢穴因刺激而分泌出更多黏滑透亮的淫液，每触碰龟头一下，它都要剧烈的收缩想要去舔咬那火热的欲望。  
“随你怎么说，现在.......干！”Kyle不由自主的握住自己的性器来回套弄，他想得到舒解，昨晚的煎熬他不想体会第二次。  
“那好，我就满足你吧，你这个小可怜虫。”  
“等——先把那玩意拿出来！！”  
“我觉得可能不需要。”Cartman拒绝了Kyle的提议，用双手将Kyle的腿分开一个更大的弧度，然后用力一顶，那肉刃就狠狠的插入小穴，抵住震颤的跳蛋把它往里面推进，直到那圆润的小东西抵住了omega异常脆弱敏感的穴心。  
Kyle惊呼一声，突如其来的快感差点让他窒息，“哈啊——不！”  
“shit，这可真刺激。”Cartman也是头一回这样玩，他倒吸一口气，放肆揉捏着Kyle雪白柔软的臀瓣，“吸得我好紧，贞洁先生。”  
看着Kyle化开的表情和他乖巧取悦着肉棒的湿滑小口，Cartman有种扭曲的满足感，事实上他总是对强制然后屈服这类事情很感兴趣，他并不介意用肮脏的手段去吧Kyle变成自己的玩物。  
而就在这时，办公室的门被敲响。  
Kyle吓得下半身收紧，吸得Cartman粗重地呼吸。  
“Cartman先生，外面有位先生想要见你，他说他想跟你谈谈，关于工作的事情。”  
Cartman眨眨眼想了想，虽然表情变得严肃些，但是丝毫没有要放过Kyle的意思，反而一边抽插着，一边回复门外员工的话。  
“哦，是昨天匿名给我发了邮件的人吗？我对他的简历很有兴趣，他叫什么名字。”  
Kyle惊恐地看着Cartman，他希望这个疯子最好不要再下一秒说出让员工进来这种话！  
“....我看一下，他叫Stan，就在楼下，需要我带您去看看吗——”

Stan，他说了Stan。  
Kyle差点不相信自己的耳朵，他的爱人难道在偷偷的调查Cartman？他开始恐慌，想要从Cartman的身上撤下来，但是Cartman却把他搂得更紧，抽刺的速度和力道也越来越狠。  
“你可以先带他到处逛逛，我随后就去，哦，妈的——”Cartman的手攀上Kyle的腰身，一脸嘚瑟地转而对Kyle说，“你的小男朋友也想来工作，不知道他在等待我的时候会想些什么，他的爱人正和他未来的上司在办公室里放肆的做爱，哈哈哈——”  
“你真是个....哈啊.....变态，Cartman。”Kyle有些崩溃，他厌恶自己的选择，那是对Stan的不忠，那欢愉是低劣的，真实的，令他反胃的同时又无比舒适。  
“没错，亲爱的，随你怎么说。”

Cartman笑得放肆，在Kyle的身体里释放出灼热的液体，并欣赏着Kyle因无法避免的高潮而泪眼朦胧张口甜腻呻吟的模样。

“这可真是美景，Kyle，现在整理好衣服，让我们去见见Stan吧。”  
他说着，退出Kyle的身体，把最后一抹挂在性器上的液体擦到Kyle的衣服上。

end


End file.
